Lady of Disrepute
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Naruko, a young woman with a reputation she doesn't deserve, a proud Kunoichi of Konoha, and a list of problems as long as the Amazon river starts her path into adulthood, her first step, proving that she's not what others tell their children she is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

Mature themes (in my opinion)

Naruko was a slut, a whore, a blemish on the face of Konoha society, at least that's what the parents told their children, why are her only friends boys they pointed out. Of course that had nothing to do with the parents themselves telling their sons and daughters lies, no, everybody said it so it must be true.

She was popular among the boys because she always put out, at least that's what the boys said. Nobody wanted to be known as the guy who struck out with the easiest lay in the Fire Country. Of course the two everybody just _knew_ she was having sex with, were her best friends Skikamaru and Chouji, Shikamaru thought girls far too troublesome to even think about trying anything and Chouji was far too much of a gentleman. They never once tried anything with her which is why she felt comfortable sharing that she was in fact a virgin.

Naruko was hated by the girls, how could they compare with a girl who by all accounts spent every evening entertaining at least several men. Rumors that the 13 year old girl had already had half a dozen abortions further ostracized her. Not to mention that the whore actually had the nerve to say that one day she'd be Hokage.

The truth was that the girl's knowledge of the opposite sex came entirely from lessons that all Kunoichi received during the academy, She'd never even seen a man in the nude before, and that was one of the few things she was truly happy for in her life, because despite being Kunoichi, despite being the best in her class at some of the more erotic Kunoichi arts, despite knowing she might be called upon to use her body for the betterment of Konoha at any point, the truth was, what she knew, disgusted her, and the only reason she excelled at the more secretive kunoichi arts of seduction, pleasure, and information gathering were because she was showing off to the other girls, because Naruko herself, was gay.

This of course led to several problems, guys always hitting on her were disgusting, and they only ever wanted one thing, meanwhile, the people she liked, wouldn't talk to her because she was everything that was wrong with a woman and her skill in their Kunoichi only classes only proved what was said true.

Sometimes Naruko truly hated her life.

She sat in the back by Chouji and Shikamaru as always. Ino was watching her, despite the fact that those two were like brothers to her she never understood why they hung around with a girl who had the repugnant reputation of Naruko, and it had led to interesting thoughts, why exactly did a girl with so many men in her life keep two pubescent boys by her side. General consensus among the Kunoichi were that either the two were hung like horses or extremely skilled in the bedroom. Either way, the more perverted of the girls in the class had set their sights on the two clan heirs.

In the meantime however, the last Uchiha fan club was still quite enthusiastic about their pick. Unfortunately for him, he'd gotten to class late and the only spot left open were right between the two loudest members, Sakura and Ino.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Sasuke wished Itachi had just killed him when he had the chance.

Naruko sat watching the girl she'd spent a long time crushing on as she fought for the attention of the the boy who's hair resembled a duck's rear end.

Naruko knew it was hopeless to be in love with her, Sakura Haruno was the straightest fangirl in the school. And she like all the girls believed the rumors about Naruko's sexual exploits. Naruko had caught most of the other girls looking at her one time or another as she showed her skill in kunoichi lessons, but Sakura had always steadfastly ignored her, not once while they were in the same class had Sakura even looked at her, not in contempt, not in curiosity, not in lust. Sakura seemed quite content to believe that Naruko Uzumaki did not exist. Naruko sadly accepted there was no chance for her doomed crush when she failed the genin exam, again.

Then in the course of that one night her entire life changed.

Her sensei Mizuki, one of the few people she trusted, told her a way to pass, she'd snuck into the Hokage's tower and formed her own specific transformation, a very nude, very adult body and stolen the forbidden scroll.

Naruko had barely finished learning the technique in the scroll when her sensei showed up and revealed the truth about why she was hated, why the grown ups spread lies about what she did at night, why she was an outcast to all but the laziest and the most kind-hearted boys at school.

Naruko felt pain flare up from where her head had hit the side of the tree. When she had come to, Mizuki had his pants down and was laying on top of her, Naruko's eyes streamed in fright. She always knew this was a possibility, but to have someone she trusted do this to her, Naruko wouldn't have survived her own thoughts if a distraction hadn't come at that moment in the form of Mizuki getting drop kicked by Iruka."Get away from my student!" He kindly checked her over while Mizuki was struggling to pull his pants up and prepare himself for this fight.

Naruko cowered into the tree as they clashed, it wasn't until Mizuki got smart and aimed at her instead that a clear advantage was gained. Iruka took the force of the blow for her, his back was no doubt in ruins from the blade that stuck out of it. Naruko would always remember his words, the words of her teacher. "Naruko, you have the ability to take whatever this world throws at you, don't ever lose that, now run!"

Needless to say, Naruko ignored him. In a fit of fury unlike any she'd known in her short life, she summoned a massive burst of chakra which filled the clearing with copies of herself. This man had used her, tried to rape her, tried to kill her, and tried to kill Iruka. When the kunai cut his throat it was perhaps the kindest thing she could do for him after she had torn him apart by sheer weight of numbers.

And Iruka had passed her.

So here she was sitting between her two best friends in the world, the only two people she'd straight up told the truth about the lies that surrounded her, (minus the one she'd found out the night before) and all of them too nervous, or in the case of Shikamaru, too sleepy, to talk.

Naruto listened intently as her instructor called out the members of team seven. Sakura had jumped up cheering when she heard her name called after Sasuke's, which was immediately followed by Naruko jumping for joy when she heard her name called, Sakura would no longer be able to ignore her, she had a chance, she had a chance!

Naruko smiled brightly as she headed out of the room and headed to go get her lunch.

"Naruko?" Naruko smiled even more brightly as her crush spoke her name, she turned around to answer only to feel a fist with what felt like the force of a sledgehammer slam into her stomach. That was when she felt the kunai against her.

Sakura Haruno looked deep into her eyes, the warm jade ice cold. "Don't even think about it, he's mine, and if you think you're getting your filthy diseased claws into him you're dead wrong. Even look at him and I'll cut your uterus out myself." To accentuate the threat the kunai moved lower until it was hovering at the correct spot. Naruko nodded as memories of Mizuki flooded her conscience.

Sakura walked away.

Author's Note: Hey there, be honest with your critiques a lot of this is merely setting the scene, pointing out the differences between Naruto and Naruko in my world. And for those of you who hate Sakura right now, and me for bashing her, I'd like to point out, I am a Sakura fan. I am merely trying to keep true to the core of the character at this point, she was horrible to Naruto. Naruko on the other hand, is a definite threat to her chances with Sasuke, and without the warm fuzzy memories that she shared with Ino. She will mellow out, but Sakura saw her jumping up right after her name was called. There is no doubt in Sakura's mind that Naruko, like all most of the other ninja girls of their class, is out to bag Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko was bored out of her mind, she'd spent the last three hours of her life waiting for her new Jonin-sensei. All the other teams had been picked up before she got back to the classroom. She'd spent at least an hour in a closet trying to purge herself of the memories Sakura's threat had conjured, just like last night when Mizuki had tried to force himself on her she felt powerless. That threat, the kunai hovering so close to her most private of areas, all the helplessness from the attempted rape came back to her, and memories from an earlier time beside that.

After she'd dried her eyes she stepped out of the closet, she quickly adjusted her orange knee length skirt and the open orange vest covering her black midriff tee-shirt. With her mind shutting out all that happened the previous night Naruko put a smile on her face and returned to her classroom. And thus, the waiting began, and continued, and continued.

Naruko's eye twitched rapidly in irritation. _Where is he? Where is he? _"Where is he!" Naruko's outburst startled even the stoic Uchiha. The two sat staring at her even as she went in to full on trap mode. Naruko was known for exactly three things, being a slut, being a skilled slut (as evidenced by her kunoichi training), and being a horrible prankster. Out of her pouch came a roll of ninja wire a quick-attach hook, and a medium sized spring. She quickly screwed the hook into the wall above the door and attached the spring, next she attached the ninja wire to the spring and pulled the spring taut. She carefully opened the door and put a loop of wire in between the door and the wall. Once closed it held the spring tight. Naruko looked around the room for a bit of ammo before tying a piece of chalk to the end of the string and laying it out across the floor. As soon as the door opened the spring would release flinging the chalk straight at whoever opened it.

Naruko smiled at her own cleverness and sat back down.

She sat down and looked over at Sakura, who despite herself, had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Naruko smiled as she thought about her pink-haired psychopathic love.

The first time the blond had noticed her was during Kunoichi classes, Early on the classes covered things like flower arranging and tea service, Sakura had immediately asked how tea had anything to do with being a ninja. The answer had been surprisingly enlightening. When properly utilized a tea service was an excellent way to eavesdrop on important conversations and deliver poison. A kunoichi could get herself hired on and slip poison into the correct cup to eliminate her target without poisoning a lot of innocent people. This was a job that was hard for male ninja because they had no business handling the tea, but a kunoichi could move without this limitation. It was only later on that they were introduced to a very different side of their job, and revealed the unique dangers of being a kunoichi.

Rape.

While not limited solely to women, the chance of being captured and raped was one of their biggest concerns. Thus the academy girls were taught several techniques to help should this situation arise that the boys weren't.

The first technique was purely sexual, they were taught to use their bodies to please men and women. If they showed a willingness to give pleasure the chances of it being brutal were lessened, plus it allowed the kunoichi enough freedom during the act to search for weapons, an escape route, or a perfect moment to strike a debilitating blow to their partner. Because of the lack of appropriate men the kunoichi were taught how to please them with toys. But the numerous girls taking the class allowed for a much more thorough teaching method when it came to pleasing women. Thus over the next two years they were taught how to please their fellow kunoichi-in-training. Sakura had literally walked out of class bringing her to the attention of all the girls there, but class went on. They often worked in teams of two for this, a girl named Naru had been Naruko's partner early on. Naruko smiled lovingly as she thought about the similarities of their names. She was the one who helped Naruko discover that her enjoyment of the class ran quite a bit deeper than most of her classmates. She'd also treated Naruko with more respect than most of her classmates showed. Unfortunately Naru had died in a freak training accident while Naruko was gathering the courage to ask her out.

The second technique was among the ones all the kunoichi eagerly learned. This technique used chakra to prevent unwanted pregnancies, any kunoichi of Konoha was able to channel her energies into the right spot to destroy her egg cells, this kept them from getting pregnant should they just be enthusiastic with boyfriends, or whether they were captured and taken against their wills. Unfortunately the chakra control required was far out of Naruko's abilities. It was the one time Sakura had ever talked to her before her threat in the hallway. When Naruko tried the technique her chakra went out of control. It had destroyed a much larger area of her reproductive system than was supposed to happen. Seconds after performing the technique Naruko had collapsed with heavy bleeding coming from between her legs. Most of the students had moved away but Sakura had tried to help her before Suzume had taken charge of the girl and whisked her away to the hospital.

When she returned from that several days later Sakura asked if she was okay. Naruko had replied she was fine. She never bothered to tell anyone that the chakra had run rampant within her reproductive systems. As far as the doctors there could tell, Naruko would not be needing the egg cell destroying technique again, because their projections showed the chance of Naruko still being able to bring a child to full term, let alone get pregnant in the first place at a million to one odds. For a minute Naruko had been able to trick herself into the thought that maybe she'd made her first female friend. But afterwords Sakura had ignored any advances the blond made.

The third technique was purely mental and had been taught by Ino's father. He'd taught them how to block mental trauma from their minds. If they were raped, if they were unable to control the feelings of helplessness that went along with it, they could wall it away until such time as they could deal with it. It was a technique that Naruko was very thankful now as ever since Mizuki she'd felt the need to use it.

Naruko was brought back to reality when she heard the _sproing _as the spring quickly retracted. Naruko turned to scream at how late her Sensei was but ended up gulping instead. Iruka stood in the door way choking with ninja wire running from his mouth. A tall silver-haired man walked up behind him and examined the trap while Iruka pulled the chalk out.

He turned to them. "My first impression of you guys is, Anko would like you."

A cold chill ran up Iruka's back when Kakashi said that. That would be the worst thing ever.

(A/N) As always honest critiques are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

One hour earlier.

Kakashi sat at his table looking at the folders that contained his might-be-team's records. His eyes quickly picked out the important details

Sasuke Uchiha

Class rank #1

Kakashi skipped over the rest, as expected of the best in his class Sasuke would have high marks in all areas. He saw little need to go over that and turned to the psych profile.

Sasuke Uchiha remains obsessed about his brother, has been deemed a possible flight risk, must be kept close, possible teammate Naruko due to tragic past bond may form, feelings possible, needs emotional attachments who are loyal to village!

Recommended courses of training

Combat type, specialist in taijutsu with a secondary in ninjutsu.

Seduction training?

Kakashi took a sip of his coffee as his eyes picked out these important details. _Hmm, they think he needs friends if he's going to stay loyal and they think Naruko could be key, though the suggestion that I try to hook them up is a little bit far fetched. _Kakashi put the folder down and pulled out Sakura's papers.

Kakashi's eyes opened in spite of themselves. He'd never seen a worse candidate to become a ninja. Her physical abilities were all heavily lacking as though she hadn't just spent years training for this moment. Her only reason for even managing to pass the academy were the theoretical works. Her history and all other academic marks were for lack of a better word, perfect, she could quote the damn books by memory but her imagination was lacking. When put into strategic and tactical tests she'd simply gone with text book cases, and she'd never once deviated. The girl had absolutely no ability to improvise. Her kunoichi training on the other hand showed a bit more potential, she'd excelled at many of the skills and could make for an impressive infiltration specialist as noted by her teacher, but her early reactions to the sexual classes was worrying. Kakashi took a bite of his doughnut as he reached over and pulled up Naruko's files.

He could already feel a headache coming on. The girl's skills were all over the place, the more subtle kunoichi arts were far beyond her ability while in the sexual areas had been top of the class. She'd taken transformation and damn near made it indistinguishable from shape-shifting, she couldn't perform a bunshin to save her life, (Kakashi noticed an add on mentioning her learning kage bunshin) and while she could pull it off she almost never used Kawarimi, her fighting style could only be called brawling and despite her impressive physical abilities her academic had been so abhorrent she'd ended up at the bottom of the class rankings.

Her psych profile suggested an almost masochistic enjoyment of pain, nothing else could have gotten her through what she'd lived through in the last few years, let alone with the smile that was always on her face and a near 100 percent rating for loyalty. By all accounts nothing short of the total destruction of the village would make her leave it.

As a ninja it'd been noted she should spend equal amounts of time on ninjutsu and taijutsu with a recommended specialty in Courtesan training.

Kakashi immediately removed that from any plans he might have. As much as he enjoyed it from his books, the reality was nowhere near as glamorous. Young kunoichi selling their bodies for information often ended up developing severe psychological problems later on in life, it was one thing to know what could save their lives if they were captured but a completely different one to force them into those situations.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair as he thought about the three, if they passed his test he could see the team going one of two ways, either he could get them working together in a cohesive unit and making them a great success, or the vastly differing personalities and skills would put more stress than they could handle on them completely destroying any chance they might have at being good ninjas.

Given that teenage hormones were also part of the equation he was leaning towards the complete and total disaster scenario.

Kakashi finished his lunch and looked at his clock. He'd have time for a shower before getting to the academy only three hours late. _Wow, I'm making good time today._

Present

Kakashi noted the trap as it went off beautifully, a bit of change and it would be great for defensive attacks. Whichever one of the three set it up definitely had skills. Even Kakashi hadn't noted any of the usual signs of traps.

He gave them ten minutes to get up to the roof.

It took him twenty.

Kakashi looked over his three charges and let a smirk form underneath his mask. "Alright, so how's about we get to know each other. Tell us your likes, dislikes, what your dreams are, things like that."

Sakura was about to ask Kakashi to go before them when Naruko stood up. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, thirteen years old, I love Ramen, pranking, and my friends Shikamaru and Chouji, I hate waiting for the Ramen to finish, dog boys that don't take no for an answer, and super late jounin senseis." The blond glared at him. "My dream is to become the most powerful Kunoichi the leaf has ever seen and be chosen as the next HOKAGE!"

Kakashi flinched when she yelled out the last word. "Very good, your turn Bubblegum." He said as he pointed at Sakura.

The pink haired girl glared at her sensei. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I like a certain someone, and my dreams are to marry a certain someone, and I don't like the whore."

Kakashi noticed the flinch from Naruko as Sakura finished her introduction.

He chose to deal with it now forcing his other student to wait. "What do you mean by, 'the whore'?" he asked.

To everybody's surprise the quiet male of the group answered. "She means Naruko. Many rumors abound about her sexual activities despite the fact that several boys in our class have asked her out and she always says no."

Kakashi listened in interest. "Is this true Naruko?" The girl nodded hesitantly.

Sakura looked between the three. "What the hell? Everybody knows she's fucking Shikamaru and Chouji, she's also supposed to be on a couple of jounin's lists for a good time, not to mention her relationship with the Hokage.

With every mention of the rumors that smeared her reputation Naruko seemed to curl in on herself. "All lies." the girl squeaked.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke tried to identify any inconsistencies in her voice that would indicate a lie, unfortunately his lack of social contact over the past few years proved to be his undoing. He had no clue whether the girl was speaking the truth or not.

Kakashi on the other hand instantly pegged it as the truth before turning to Sakura.

"You know, she's telling the truth, and while you may not like her, if you pass my test tomorrow you're going to be stuck by her side a long time. You should probably try getting to actually know her."

While Sakura pondered on his words Sasuke immediately picked up on the test comment and asked abut it.

Kakashi went on to explain what would happen if they didn't pass and smiled his crinkled eyebrow smile. "Meet me at training ground 7 at 8 tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, you'll get sick."

The elite Jounin vanished into a puff of smoke while one last thought cross the Uchiha's mind. "I never got to introduce myself."

The two girls just stared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko sat on the swing outside the Konoha Academy. It had always been a place of comfort, she never understood why, she just, went there when she needed a place to be away from things she didn't want to think about. She'd done it the day of the genin exams, she'd done it after finding out she'd never be able to have children. Now there was a situation, despite liking girls Naruko desperately wanted to have children. Flesh and blood relatives that she could love and nurture the way no one had done for her. Her mind wandered so intently she didn't notice the stealthy steps coming up on her.

Her every muscle froze in place, unable, unwilling to move as the coldness swept across her.

"Dammit Shikamaru let me go!" When the cold feeling of his shadow retreated she turned around to find both her friends standing there. Chouji of course had a bag of chips in his hand which he let Naruko take one of when she gestured towards them. _People really don't give him enough credit,_ she thought to herself. _Just because he won't let have anyone have the last chip doesn't mean he won't share._

"So... second test huh? What do you guys think?"

Shikamaru plopped onto the ground and lay down. "Asuma mentioned some Jounin give tests before final decisions. But he doesn't think that's necessary. He's not going to test us." He watched silently as his blond friend cursed up a storm.

Chouji swallowed. "Hey, no worries, You guys'll pass." Chouji always had supreme confidence in his friends, even if he did have some self-confidence issues. Naruko knew for a fact he liked a girl in their class though Chouji had always chosen not to give her name and she'd always done her best to convince him that any girl would be lucky to have him. He was like a giant teddy bear, someone you could always talk to and who would always make you feel better. In fact Naruko herself had often hunted him down when the stress from all the rumors had started to pile up. Out of the two of them Naruko definitely considered him in front place for best friend.

Naruko shook her head. "Yeah right. Sakura's just like the rest of them, and Sasuke," her mind went over what he said on the roof. "okay, he might not be as bad as we think."

Chouji and Shikamaru shared a look.

Naruko had always shown a remarkable dislike for the last of the Uchiha Clan. The two males of the group had decided that prior to them befriending her she, like most of the Kunoichi, had had a crush on the boy, and for her to give him any kind of positive acknowledgment was huge praise indeed.

The three friends continued to sit and speak for a while before finally heading home. The two boys lived close together and started to walk, though not before Chouji had taken one last look behind him as the blond girl walked away.

The latest genin from the Nara clan put his hand on the Akimichi's shoulder. "You really do need to just ask her out one of these days."

* * *

Naruko snored softly as her body moved to maintain a comfortable position. It hadn't taken her a long time to fall asleep as they waited. Sasuke had gone of by himself and started to practice while Sakura sat there, waiting, patiently. All the while her most inner self was calling for her to set up their sensei the same way the blond had done the day before.

Unfortunately, Sakura knew enough to know that the only traps she was capable of building were the examples straight out of the textbooks. And most of those were deadly.

A loud smack resounded through the clearing causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn and Naruko to bolt up from her sleep. A large red bump started to form as she watched a small orange book fly through the air. Her sensei looked down from above her where he was squatting. The look on his face revealed exactly what he wanted her to do. She jogged over and picked the book up and noticed what it was._ It's volume 12!_ The biggest selling point to this one was it focused completely and totally on lesbians! _Hell, unlike the other ones this is actually aimed at women! _Naruko had 'borrowed' the Hokage's copy three years back. A light blush and a bead of blood dripping from her nose accompanied the book's return ot it's owner.

Kakashi stared at them before quickly explaining the bell test. He didn't even give them time to ask questions before he said "Go!" Sakura and Sasuke had darted into the woods while Naruko ran straight at the Jounin. Her right hand was blocked by h is open palm. He smiled at her through his mask even as his foot swept her legs out from under her. She was infuriated to see that his eyes hadn't left the book.

"A thong, really? You didn't strike me as a thong kind of girl." The page he was looking at flipped while the girl shrieked in pure fury.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking pervert!" The blond whipped her hand out again before pulling it back and crouching, her leg shot out connecting with a log as he vanished. "Son of a bitch whore fucking, I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" The pain was incredible since she'd held nothing back and kicked with everything she had. Her mind dimly registered the words, "Thousand years of Death" before fingers violated her.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he twisted his fingers adding to the pain of the technique his own sensei had hit him with so many years earlier. The girl shot forward so fast he could almost swear she was moving faster than the Hiraishin. When he looked at her, she didn't move. That was when the Uchiha chose to strike.

Naruko's mind was locked on the burning sensation that was creeping up her ass from the hole her sensei had just brutally assaulted. She stood up, her anger flaring. She turned towards the man that was supposed to be her teacher, he had humiliated her, he'd brought back every memory of what Mizuki had done, of all the lies, and Naruko latched onto them, the anger, the hatred. She watched a pink blur run towards the man while Sasuke was fighting him. Her rage greater than her humiliation, she launched herself at him, both legs outstretched. "Die masked bastard!

In that time, she noticed several things. Kakashi turned towards her watching her outstretched legs, her feet connecting solidly with his right cheek. Sasuke's right burying itself in his side, and a feminine hand snatching the two bells.

The last thing she saw is something she didn't expect. It was hard to tell because of the mask, but, _Is he smiling?_

Kakashi spoke. "Excellent! You pass!"

The two halted and looked over at Sakura, the only one with bells in her hand.

"It was an excellent plan you came up with, Naruko playing possum, Sasuke keeping me busy, the sudden attack from behind and Sakura diving in for the bells. Your teamwork is excellent. Congratulations team seven!"

Naruko looked confused and only one word slipped from her mouth. "Plan?"

* * *

Kakashi, had not been happy. The random factors that had been involved in the bell test had coalesced into what appeared to be a plan, and was nothing more than a good young shinobi, a pissed off kunoichi, and an opportunistic girl with quick hands.

Still, if there was the chance, even the slightest chance that they could become something more, that they could pull off that type of teamwork on purpose, there was no end to what they could accomplish. They could even surpass the Sannin.

"The purpose of the test, is to work together. The bells are supposed to divide you, but instead, you managed to get them in a combined attack that was pure accident, and yet, you did get them." Kakashi smiled. "Always remember, A ninja that doesn't follow the rules is trash. But a ninja who abandons his friends, is worse than trash. Meet me here tomorrow." Kakashi vanished.

Naruko walked quietly besides her new teammates. She wondered if she should, and decided that it didn't really matter. "Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat? I'm starving."

Sasuke looked at the girl. On the one hand, she was hot tempered and more than a little pathetic, but she tried, something Sakura most definitely did not. On the other, he _was _hungry. "Where?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as Naruko started to pull Sasuke after her. _Dammit the whore's trying to steal Sasuke! _She was about to scream when Naruko turned around. "Hey, Sakura, you coming?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked startled._ She's, inviting __**me**__? Maybe she's not? _Sakura shook her head and pushed the thought away for now. "Uh, yeah, let's go!"

She ran to catch up to the rest of team seven.

(A/N) I realize that there's a serious lack of dialogue in these chapters, In fact I'm surprised nobody's called me on it. However, I want to get the crap we know out of the way. Why have Kakashi explain the bell test for the hundred thousandth time, we all know the point of it, so why write it, As character interactions change from the way they were in the show, that's when dialogue will start showing up more.


End file.
